


Close Call

by peacenik_jesus



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 19:18:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16980267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peacenik_jesus/pseuds/peacenik_jesus
Summary: Alternate ending to S9E8 because REALLY?





	Close Call

It should have been an easy kill. He should have been able to slice right through the walker. But his sword found only dead air. The walker had…dodged? That wasn’t possible. How was that–

_Sphhhlt._

Searing pain ripped through his body from under his shoulder blade straight through to his chest. What the hell was happening?

Aaron was screaming.

His vision was starting to fade to black.

The ground was rushing up to greet him…

Voices…? Distant, muffled, slowly becoming clearer.

His eyes fluttered open. He was staring up at…the ceiling?

“Wh…” his voice was hoarse, his throat like sandpaper, scraping off the end of his words.

His hand was squeezed nearly to the point of crushing the bones and he winced slightly, becoming aware of the dull ache in his chest and shoulder as Aaron’s face swam into view above him.

“Hey. Hey, you with me?”

“You’re breaking my hand,” he managed, his tongue slowly wetting his lips.

Aaron’s grip immediately lessened. “Sorry! Sorry… How do you feel?”

“Parched…”

“Here, drink this.” A hand slid under his head, easing him up enough to reach a straw with his lips. He looked at Enid as he took several swallows of water, then Enid eased him back down.

“What happened?”

“It wasn’t walkers we were fighting,” Aaron said, his voice laden with cold fear, something Jesus had never seen in the other man. “It was people, wearing the masks of walkers.”

“What?” Surely he had heard that wrong.

“We killed quite a few of them after you went down, the others ran off. We got you back here as soon as we could. Thankfully, the one that stabbed you missed all the vital organs and arteries.”

“You’re gonna be sore for a while,” Enid told him, checking the bandage that covered the right part of his chest. “And I don’t want you moving that arm until everything is healed. Siddiq and I spent a long time suturing everything.”

“How pissed is Tara?” He asked, looking back at Aaron.

“She’s just glad you’re alive. We all are. When you went down…” Aaron shook his head, his voice catching with emotion.

Jesus squeezed Aaron’s hand. “It’s okay. I’m okay.”

Tears spilled down Aaron’s cheeks and he leaned down, capturing Jesus’ lips. Enid slipped away to give them time alone. The kiss lasted until Aaron wasn’t able to contain his soft sobs. Jesus felt the tears drip onto his face. He reached around Aaron with his left arm, pulling him closer. Aaron buried his face against his chest as he wept.

“It’s okay,” Jesus murmured, rubbing Aaron’s back, massaging his neck, and stroking his hair in a soothing rhythm. The pain in his shoulder and chest was intensifying, but he focused on Aaron instead.

“I can’t lose you,” Aaron said through a shuddering breath when he finally pulled back to look at Jesus’ face.

Jesus reached up and wiped the tears as best he could. “You won’t. I’m not going anywhere. I have a community to lead…or so you say,” he gave a weak smirk and Aaron sobbed a laugh in appreciation of the humor. Clasping Aaron’s hand again, Jesus brought it to his lips and kissed the backs of his fingers. “Besides, we still have to work on that left foot of yours.”

FIN


End file.
